powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfbane
Wolfbane '''is a cyborg goblin/wolf monster and is the primary antagonist of the episode "The Power of Gold". Character History Wolfbane was sent by Prince Sprocket to ambush the Yellow, Blue and Pink Rangers during a divide and conquer tactic. The three Rangers try to take on the monster, but Wolfbane was too strong and took out the Rangers with ease, even the Rangers' weapons had no effect on him, When it looked like he had the Rangers beaten, he and the Cogs were teleported away in order for King Mondo to figure out what was heading for Earth. Later, as the Rangers had split up again to track down the UFO, the Yellow, Blue and Pink Rangers were attacked again by Wolfbane and the Cogs, after Wolfbane had taking the Yellow and Pink Rangers hostage, the Red and Green Rangers came in, but it was a trap for the Cogs to blast the Red, Green and Blue Rangers with the eye lasers, While the four Rangers took on the Cogs, the Red Ranger try to take on Wolfbane alone, but he was quickly out match, Wolfbane had the Rangers at his mercy and was about to finish them off, suddenly, Gold Ranger appeared for the very first time and took out the Cogs and Wolfbane. the Gold Ranger took on all of the Cogs and defeated them with ease with the Gold Rush, Wolfbane wasn't finish yet and he took on the five Zeo Rangers, the Rangers had the upper hand, but the Quadrafighters came in and blasted the Rangers, the Gold Ranger came in and took on this werewolf-like monster, as much as he tries, Wolfbane was no match for the Gold Ranger and was taking out by the Gold Ranger's Golden Power Staff, Wolfbane became big and fought the Zeo Megazord, he had the upper hand, even when the Zeo Megazord equipped the Zeo Saber, the Red Ranger then called the Red Battlezord to ad the Zeo Megazord in battle. Despite being blasted by the Red Battlezord, Wolfbane was still too powerful and had more than enough power to knock the Rangers out of their zords. The Gold Ranger then exterminated Wolfbane once and for all with Pyramidas. Personality Wolfbane was loud, ruthless, cruel and will stop at nothing to destroy the Zeo Rangers. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Wolfbane is one of the stronger monsters in terms of strength, being able to hurl the Rangers with ease. * '''Durability: '''Wolfbane has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the Rangers' Laser Pistos. * '''Flight: '''Despite the lack of wings, Wolfbane can fly in high speeds. * '''Teleportation: '''Wolfbane can teleport to any location at will. * '''Mouth Fireballs: '''Wolfbane can spew out super strong fireballs from his mouth. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Being a wolf-type monster, Wolfbane posses claws on both of his hands for combat. * '''Horns: '''Wolfbane posses a pair of Dragon-like horns on his head for which he can charge at his enemies with. ** '''Lighting Beams: '''Wolfbane can fire blue lighting beams from his horns. ** '''Energy Lasers: '''Wolfbane can also fire small but powerful red energy lasers from his horns. Behind the scenes Portrayed * Wolfbane is voiced by Steve Kramer. Notes * Wolfbane is the first monster to be fought by the Gold Ranger, as well as Pyramidas. * Wolfbane's name comes from '''Wolfbane, a type of plant that Wolves don't like. * During the second battle with Wolfbane, Wolfbane says "Come to grandma, Little Red Ranger Hood." to the Red Ranger, it is a reference to a fairy tale story, Little Red Riding Hood. * As he fights Tommy in the Red Battlezord, Wolfbane says "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your Zord down!". This is a reference to the quote from a fairy tale story, "The Three Little Pigs". *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Wolfbane, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $117.50 and it made a cameo among it's new owner's toy collection on the 8th season 1 episode of Toy Hunter. Along with Bloom of Doom, Calcifier, Hatchasaurus, & Shockatron. Wolfbane Cos1.jpg Wolfbane Cos2.jpg Wolfbane Cos3.jpg Wolfbane Cos4.jpg Wolfbane Cos5.jpg See Also References Category:Zeo Category:Zeo Monsters